According to expectations
by littleleaf89
Summary: After Nergal is defeated the normal life start again for everyone and they try to go on. But being a just noblewoman instead of a swordfighter isn't as easy as it seems, as Lyn has to find out.
1. Prologue: All over again

AN: This story is settled in the aftermath of the final battle against Nergal, focusing on Lyn and Florina (there are to little fics about them). I had the idea how Lyn's life is gonna change when there are no more battles to fight and she has to prepare as the heir of Caelin (I don't care about the credits!). It may become shoujoai later on but I'm not yet sure, dependson how it's going.

Please read and review I need something that keeps my lazy ass writing. :-)

* * *

Florina pushed aside the curtain guarding the entrance of the tent and entered.

"Lady Lyndis, I bring your supper."

No one answered her though. As her eyes got accustomed to the twilight inside, she saw that nobody was in here.

"Lady Lyndis?" she called out, again with no result.

The orchid haired girl stepped out, looking frantically around for her lady. Lady Lyndis was injured, she should stay in bed. Florina worried about her.

Although they were quiet a number of people in their camp the usual buzz was missing. Everyone was still worn out from the last fight back yesterday and not few members of the party had suffered injuries, minor or major.

The only person who happened to be around was Kent. Florina approached him, intending to ask him about the missing noblewoman. Kent noticed her and stopped.

"Florina, what's up? Weren't you supposed to bring Lady Lyndis her supper?" he asked.

Florina looked at him for a moment, while Kent waited for her to answer. She had lost some of timidity around men since she had become engaged in the service of house Caelin and Kent had always been kind and polite towards her, yet she thought better about asking him about their Lady.

"Ah yes. I was just going for some water to wash her wound and change the bandages." she said, not meeting his eyes. Florina didn't like to lie, especially not to someone like Kent, but he obviously didn't know anything about Lyndis whereabouts and, she told herself, it was better for him as well. Knowing Kent, he wouldn't hesitate to turn the whole camp upside down, if she told him Lyndis wasn't in her tent, duteous as he was.

"Then good evening to you," he said smiling and walked away.

Florina couldn't help to notice he was walking rather slow and stiff.

_No wonder, with that slash across the chest he suffered, he shouldn't even be walking around…_

Briefly she wondered if she herself would be back on her feet, just a day after she had been close to dying like Kent. In truth, if it hadn't been for Serra's healing arts he probably would have died of the blood loss back on the battlefield and it would still take some time until the deep wound would have healed properly. Somehow she admired Kent for his strength and braveness. She wished to be just as brave a knight herself.

Lacking a better direction to start her search, Florina turned round and set off for the little spring, a bit west of the camp at the edge of a forest.

To no surprise Lyn wasn't there.

Florina was worried now. Lyndis injury wasn't grave, but she still would do better resting in her bed instead of running around. She frowned for a moment and tried to come up with a place where she would go to if she were Lyn.

_Somewhere alone and away from the camp probably…_

She sighed, then decided to give it a try and walked into the forest. Finally, after she had crossed the small forest, she saw her, sitting in the grass on a little hill watching the sunset.

Relieved she waited a moment behind a trunk, catching her breath. Then she stepped out of the cool shadows of the wood.

"Lady Lyndis you shouldn't be out here, and all on your own. You must be curing your injuries." she chided.

At the familiar voice Lyn looked up and smiled. "You sound just like Kent."

Florina blushed. "I didn't intent to make it sound like giving you orders..."

"It's okay. I know you're just worried but I'm fine." Lyn replied. She patted the grass next to her. "Just sit down with me."

Florina complied.

"How's your arm, milady?" she asked.

Lyn touched the white bandage on her left arm thoughtful. "Not that bad. At least good enough to be sitting out here instead of inside a sticky tent." She grinned at her smaller friend.

"If you say so milady." Florina replied.

"Can't you stop calling me milady?" She sounded slightly irritated. The told one hung her head.

"We are friends Florina, aren't we? You don't have to be so stiff and formal around me. Just call me Lyn, like you used to back on the plains." The swordswoman stated.

In a timid voice the girl answered. "But you weren't a noblewoman back then. Or", she corrected herself quickly. "I didn't know you were. I am merely a knight in your service and I should be glad to have achieved such a post at my age at all."

"I don't need another knight who treats me like a fragile and delicate doll, like those other noblewomen seem to be." Lyn huffed. "I don't want Florina the knight who protects me. I want Florina the friend to whom I can talk to."

Florina smiled at the passionate declaration Lyn had finished. This was just what she liked so much about her friend. True, she was different, but she was also special.

"Then Lyn," she said putting emphasis on her name, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, actually. Just keep me company if you don't mind." Lyn replied and let her gaze wander back to the setting golden sun. Florina nodded and made herself comfortable next to her lady.

They sat together in silence before Lyn started to talk again.

"You know," she began, jerking Florina out of her own thoughts. "I still can't really believe it."

"What do you mean?" her friend asked, though she thought she knew what Lyn was referring to.

"I still can't believe we really defeated Nergal. I mean yesterday the whole world was about to perish and now we are sitting here watching the sunset."

Florina nodded but kept silent, she knew Lyn wasn't finished yet.

"I've never seen an evening so beautiful as this one."

"Yes."

"But it's probably only because I know how close we where to loosing it at all…"she trailed off.

After a little while Lyndis raised her voice once again.

"Yesterday before our last battle, I was afraid, assumedly more afraid than ever before."

Florina lightly touched her arm. "It's okay to be afraid of death."

"No, I wasn't afraid of dying." Lyn stated. "I just thought about all the things I'd wanted to do, but hadn't done and that I've missed so much in my life. For example I've never had a chance to fight with Guy, to get tutored in shooting by Louise, I've still got so many promises left open to my Grandfather and the people of Caelin." She took a deep breath.

"Hell, I haven't even ever kissed anyone!" Lyn shouted.

"Neither did I", Florina mumbled.

"Huh" Lyn blinked and renoticed the girl beside her, who she had forgotten, absorbed in her own speech.

"Well then, let's get this over so we won't have it anymore on our regret-list." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and before Florina could react she found her lips locked with Lyn's in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft warmth against her own lips.

After a moment Lyn retreated and eyed the dazzled girl before her. Florina blushed profusely under her gaze and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Florina." She said rueful. "I didn't want to abuse your friendship."

"No, it's okay, Lyn. You just surprised me, that's all." The younger girl mumbled, but kept her gaze still directed to the grass.

"I don't want you to be awkward about it. I-" Lyn continued apologizing for her spontaneous action, but was cut off by her friend.

"I said it's okay, you're my best friend Lyn," she said touched by Lyn's sudden remorse. "and I trust you."

"You're really not angry?" she asked tentatively.

"No," she smiled. "Imagine if I got my first kiss from a man. I'd likely fainted."

Lyn laughed out at that remark and her companion joined in.

Then the noblewoman got earnest again.

"I'm a bit anxious about the future, too." She confided. "I'm absolutely different to the rest of the nobility. As far as I know from Eliwood and Hector, other noblewomen don't know how to use neither a bow, nor a sword or to fight at all, but I was raised on the plains and it's completely normal to me. I don't think I will fit in." Lyn sighed "I don't want to disgrace grandpa or Caelin's esteem."

"Don't worry Lyn." Florina said and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "I'll help you. I'll stay by your side and help you to best I can."

Lyn squeezed back. "Thank you."

Florina just smiled in response and laid her head on Lyn's shoulder. They remained there until the night had completely fallen.


	2. Back again

To all my readers (I hope there still are some) I apologize for the long wait. So for no longer delay I'll put my comment at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer, bla bla...

And no one with the story:

* * *

Half and a week later the gates of the City of Ositia came into sight. When the guards on the walls recognized the leader of the arriving army as a tall, strong man with blue hair, the news that Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis had returned with their entourage spread like a bonfire throughout the city. Horns were blown as greetings as they passed through the wide opened gates and the streets up to the castle were filled with people jostling each other to get a better sight, cheering praise to the homecoming heroes.

Upon the arrival at the castle itself, with the frenetic cheers of the crowd following them, their horses were taken to the stables, and the group was led insight the courtyard. As the heavy oak gates closed, the noise finally died down. A young page approached Hector timidly and bowed.

"Lord Hector, Lord Uther aligns that he is aware you all must be tired from your journey and has taken the liberty to have rooms arranged for the heroes who saved all Elibe, but he wishes to meet you all in the throne room now, before you rest." The boy announced stiffly.

Hector ruffled his hair. "Lead the way, young lad!" he boomed cheerful.

The page set off and Hector motioned for the party to follow him.

Eliwood, walking beside his blue haired friend asked. "Say Hector, who is that boy? I don't remember seeing him at our last stay here."

"He?" Hector pointed at the boy walking ahead of them. "His name's Galdin. He started his apprenticeship a little less than a year ago. A very promising fellow for the knights of Ositia." he told his friend with a hint of pride in his voice. "As for why you haven't seen him last time, he was away, at the borders, I believe. You know, gaining a few first impressions and stuff."

"I see", Eliwood fell silent again and walked on.

Hector gave him a glance. The fierce intensity of a duty that had to be fulfilled had vanished when the final battle had been won. Like a dying fire the gleam had disappeared from his eyes to leave ashes of concealed grief.

Hector fished his mind for something to say, but he didn't know what. What do you tell a man who had unknowingly slaughtered his first love with his own hands?

Keeping silent he focused on the reunion with his brother. Surely enough he had proved himself now a fully up grown man, capable of handling his affairs without a watchdog looking out for him. Hopefully Uther shared his opinion on the matter, despite his natural worry about his younger brother.

Close behind him followed Lyn flanked by Kent and Sain along with her fellow members from Caelin including Fiora and Farina who accompanied their little sister.

"I do hope they know how to handle our pegasi." Farina said. "If they treat them wrong and get them ill or something, it'll be a loss of value. Think about the expensive medicine we would need, not to mention the time we couldn't take an assignment until they're well again."

"Farina, can't you stop thinking about your money once!" Fiora scolded. "This is a really impolite thing to say!"

Kent, who had heard their conversation behind turned his head. "I assure you the Ositian servants always act utmost careful with everything they're entrusted with." he said in a suave voice.

Farina looked a little taken aback, as always when addressed in the stiff formal language as she liked to put it. Though it effectively shut her up. Fiora just blushed at the disrespectfulness her sister had displayed.

Sain having witnessed the scene slapped a hand on the back of his comrade. "Charming as ever, aren't you Kent!" he laughed. Kent merely ignored the comment.

The troop marched on round the inner courtyard through an arcade from where various doors led abducted, which they all passed by. Halfway round the yard a double winged door appeared. Seeing the page and Hector approach the two armoured knights opened the door wings to let them in. A long stone corridor extended itself ahead illuminated by high set windows just below the ceiling. Numerous tapestries along the walls on both sides guided down the corridor.

"Lord Raven, you don't look pleased at all." Lucius gave his friend an inquiring look.

"Of course I am not pleased!" he snapped. "I am summoned to the throne of House Ositia!"

"But I thought you said you vacated your grudge against House Ositia." the monk stated.

"That doesn't have to mean I enjoy being here and asked to Lord Uther."

"I still don't see how Priscilla managed to persuade me to come along." He grumbled on, shooting a death glance over to his sister who walked a few feet left of him, chatting pleasantly with Erk.

Lucius smiled. Raven would never admit it; but Raymond was very fond his little sister.

As they neared the end of the hallway another double winged wooden door blocked their. Just as the other door before this one was also guarded by two knights in armour, each armed with a long shining halberd. Two feet in front of the door Galdin stopped and announced.

"As on request of Lord Uther I bring Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood of Pherae, Lady Lyndis of Caelin and all their companions."

The two knights nodded and opened the door, parting the Ositian emblem that was carved in gold on the door.

Galdin turned around and bowed to Hector once again. "Milord" Then he walked away.

Inside the throne room Uther was waiting for them. As soon as everybody was assembled he got up from his throne and raised his voice.

"Welcome back. In the name of the Lycian League I am honoured to receive you all as my guests" he began solemnly. "Though not many were aware of the peril our world has so recently faced, all mankind, Lycian and others, owe you their lives."

Uther paused.

"Ositia made sure the other lords were informed of the mission you had taken on, voluntarily risking your lives. Therefore, though we can never repay you enough for your deeds, the Lycian League agreed on the sum of 5000 gold for each as a humble gesture. Moreover, when we got word from you that you were to arrive in half and a weeks time, all rulers of Lycian countries send messages, expressing their wishes to pay their respect to you. Today's evening the last should arrive and tomorrow night a ball will be held in your honour."

Uther inserted another pause in his speech, in which Dorcas stepped forward and knelt down in front of the throne.

"Milord, man does what must be done, but for me, this whole journey has dragged itself on long enough. I'm neither noble born nor experienced in manners of courtesy, I only wish to return to my wife so she can stop worrying about me. If it's not your explicit wish, milord, I simply request to return to Biran."

After Dorcas ended he kept his head down. Maybe he was impolite, but he had no ambitions what-so-ever to come in touch with the nobles. All he longed for was to see Natalie again.

Uther contemplated those words for a moment before he replied.

"This ball is being held in your honour. I do not compel anybody to attend it if they do not wish to."

"Stand up" he told Dorcas. "If you want to return to your home you are certainly free to take your leave. However, please be my guest for today. Take a rest, and until tomorrow morning your horse shall be prepared for you, equipped with vittles and the gold that is due to you."

Dorcas rose from his knee and murmured his thanks before returning to his place among the others.

"Anything else?" Uther asked, letting his gaze wander about.

Nobody spoke up, so he went on "As I figure, none of you have their formal robes with them, so tailors will come to your rooms in the afternoon to take your measures, so please be there. Other than that you are free to go everywhere in the castle or the city and enjoy yourselves."

Uther clapped in his hands twice and the double winged doors to the throne room opened again.

"You will now be shown to your rooms. I will see you again at supper." He finished

The party started to drop out to let themselves be guided by two servants awaiting them.

"Hector, I'd like a word with you" the Marques said as his younger brother was about to leave, too.

"I knew that was coming" the young man said as he turned round with a wry grin.

"So then, let's talk big bro."

* * *

Outside in the inner yard Sain cam to an abrupt halt as one of the doors they had passed by earlier was now open and one of the servants said in his polite voice "This way Ladies." as he pointed to the door. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked incredulously.

The servant turned to him and replied calmly. "Lord Uther has given orders to accommodate the ladies in the east wing of the castle, farest away from the gates and the men are to be brought to the chambers in the western wing, which is close to the gate."

"Do you have any objections, Sir?" he added coolly.

Sain choose to ignore him, turning to his lady instead. "Milady, as your protectors shouldn't we "  
"It's okay Sain, I don't think that any danger will treat me inside the castle and besides" she added smiling "Florina is with me so I'm not unguarded", and pulled the orchid haired knight at her side. Behind Sain's back Kent shook his head at his companion's behaviour.

Unimpressed by the scene the servant passed through the door into another corridor with high windows, but lesser tapestries gracing the walls. Several of the women following him giggled. Sain's fondness of females in general was common knowledge and more than one suspected a maybe not so innocent purpose in his protective concern.

After a flight of stairs, their guide announced that they had reached the first floor were the prepared chambers were located.

"Due to the other guest residing in the castle at the moment, you will have to share rooms. If you have chosen a roommate, please make yourself comfortable. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask." He bowed politely again, then turned on his heels and left.

The women looked at each other.

Lyn looked at Florina. "Well, since you're my escort, I guess it's your duty to share a room with me" she joked.

Florina gazed at her unsure. "I could also join one of my sisters if I'm bothering you."

Lyn laughed. "That was but a jest! Come one we'll take the first room over here." She took Florina's hand, entering the room and pulling the girl in with her.

Meanwhile Rebecca and Nino had decided to stay together and Priscilla had been dragged away by Serra who was rambling about how great it was for Priscilla to share a room with her magnificent person.

Left in the corridor stood Farina and Fiora together with Louise and Isadora. Louise looked after Priscilla, the cupreous tips of her hairs disappearing behind the closing door. Isadora had followed her eyes. "Poor girl." She said, shaking her head slowly. "That hyperactive priestess didn't even give her a chance to reject."

Louise chuckled at the comment.

"Good she's so reserved and quiet anyway, with Serra she won't get a word out the whole afternoon."

Then she addressed the blue haired knight directly. "Since we are the two more mature women around here, shall we take a room together then?" she asked her.

"Certainly, or else another Ositian priestess might show up. You never know how many there are." Isadora grinned.

Fiora looked at her sister awkwardly and quickly to the ground again. "Seems like that leaves us paired up, Farina."

"Yeah, seems so" her sister answered mirroring the motion of her sister.

Farina took a deep breath. "It's only for two days, so we'll get this over somehow. We just have to try to get along…" she trailed off.

"Yes, we just have to try" Fiora confirmed, though her voice didn't sound as firm as she would have liked it to. They're characters were just so different, that they managed to fight over the most stupid things; just to terribly regret it later.

* * *

Over in the western part of the castle, the men had settled, just taking the rooms as they came along. After all as Dorcas had put it "A bed's a bed and the only thing one shouldn't have next to is an enemy. 

"It's a perfect opportunity."

Kent, busy polishing his cuirass, gave him a look over his shoulder. "Would you mind expressing yourself a bit more clear, Sain?"

"Kent, Kent, Kent," Sain shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? It's the ball tomorrow evening I'm talking about."

Kent, still his back turned to his friend failed to notice the grin on his face. "So what?" he asked, still occupied with his armour.

"Well you're going there with Lady Lyndis, of course." He broke to Kent.

The latter stopped in mid motion and spun round. "You got to be kidding! Why should I do that?" he bursted out.

"We both know you love our lovely Lady, so what better chance is there to get to know her more than asking her to that ball." Sain said, all the while displaying a perfect innocent smile on his features.

"But, but,…I am just a mere knight" Kent stammered.

"And that my friend is exactly why you should go ask her right away" his friend told him sternly. "We just came back, so now's your chance. How much more difficult will it be to get to her once we've returned to Caelin, when lots of suitors will be buzzing about her. But tomorrow night you will be one of the heroes."

Kent hesitated, contemplating the word just told to him.

"You don't have to let her on your romantic purpose, simply ask her as a friend." Sain prodded a little more. "We all have to look for an attender, so you've got nothing to loose."

There was silence in the room.

Finally, Kent sighed. "Fine, I'll ask her after supper. But please stop scheming out my love life as it is not of your concern."

"Au contraire mon ami, I'm not scheming, just giving you a little push in the right direction."

Confronted with the mischievous grin on Sain's face, Kent let out another exasperated sigh and picked up the polish cloth again.

* * *

The sun had already sunken low and darkness was looming in the corners of the deserted throne room. The two figures sitting on the rug in front of the vastly decorated throne were half tinted in gold by the setting sun. Two golden expiring stars between them on a tray along with a carafe of wine. Like statues neither figure had moved for hours. 

"So brother, now you know the whole story." I'll leave it up to you how much of it you share with the other lords." Hector ended.

He lifted one of the goblet filled with thinned wine to his lips and took a deep draught, moistening his dry throat after the long speech he had delivered to his brother. Uther stared into nothingness, thoughtful. The silence was only broken by a low cling from the goblet Hector set back down. At length Uther spoke.

"No one of them all could scrap at understanding the every nuance implied in what really had been at stake. I don't exclude myself there, I know what you've told me, but I haven't seen it with my own eyes, I haven't been there. If I hadn't your word, brother, would probably ban it from belief."

"You don't doubt what I told you about the Black Fang, Nergal and the Dragons, do you!" Hector flared up.

Uther made a calming gesture. "I said I believe your words, give me a little time to let them settle in.", he said docile.

Both brothers were silent again.

The sun greeted the earth and the shadows slowly crept forward from their corners to engulf the room, licking at the feet of the two men. Uther picked up the other goblet lifting it upwards to his lips. Halfway though he stopped and just stared into the dark red, seemingly black liquid. He swirled it around.

"Nergal…" he murmured. "How inane seem the quarrels of the Lords' fighting over land and power at the cost of dozens of their people when compared to a power the sane mind can't imagine."

"Mankind is easily tempted as I've seen and a corrupt mind can indulge deeply in the ancient things, discovering what would better be left buried." Hector stated solemn.

Uther looked up from the goblet, meeting his brother's eyes. "You seem to have grown, Hector, more than a year of age." He remarked.

The spoken tilted his head a little, questioning.

"You appear more mature now, wiser perhaps; after all you've done and seen."

Under normal circumstances Hector would have been almost overjoyed to earn such a statement from his older brother, conceding him finally that he wasn't to be treated as a child anymore. At the moment however, it didn't mean so much to him at all. In telling the story of their quest to his brother he had relived it once again; the dangers that had threatened him and his friends, the blood they had spilt and the losses some of them had to bear with now.

The expression in Eliwood's eyes.

He gritted his teeth. "Maybe but still I don't know a damn how to help Eliwood!"

"Does he still blame himself for that girl's death?" the older one queried.

Hector shook his head. "It's not only that." He sighed. "He set out on this journey to find his lost father and when he finds him eventually, he breaths his last in his arms. You know, after that tragedy of Lord Elbert's death Ninian was the only one who could get Eliwood out of his apathy. And when he has recovered a bit to his old self, fate knocks him down again. I mean, he didn't know the dragon we fought was Ninian, we all didn't. She and her brother well kept the secret of their origin. She only turned back to her human form when she was already fatally wounded." By now his voice had taken an exasperated tone. "He has practically slain her. He, who's always been against harming anyone, he always opposed killing if possible."

Uther gave his brother a sympathizing look; it touched him to see how concerned he was for his friend. "He is not responsible for the girl's death. Eliwood only acted to the best of what he knew. It's not that he did it deliberately." He said.

"He loved her" Hector told him quietly. "He said she was the first girl he loved and now she's gone. I didn't get it until recently, Uther, but after Eliwood had lost both, his father and Ninian, he just dragged himself onward to avenge their deaths and make Nergal pay. But now that it's over he has no real purpose to go on for."

Uther didn't reply. He had noticed the void expression in Eliwood's eyes earlier that day as well as he saw his brother's face now, his lips pressed together and the lines around his mouth clearly indicating anger. Anger, as Uther knew, directed at Hector himself for his own helplessness to aid. Useless for his friend.

Uther placed a hand on his should. "I don't know how to help Eliwood either." He said. "He himself has to overcome his grief; you can't take that burden for him, even if you gladly did. Just be at his side, let him know that he's not alone that there are still people who care about him. That's all you can do."

After a firm squeeze Uther got up, offering a hand to Hector. "Let's go get ready for supper, it's already gone dark."

Indeed night had fallen. Only a faint pink glow on the horizon remained from the day, barely outlining the shapes inside the room. And the lights of newly ignited candles spread from window to window around the castle.

Hector took the offered hand and stood up. "Yeah, we should." He hesitated a moment. "Thanks brother." He said and dropped his hand, quickly going for the door.

Uther smiled at the leaving figure. It had been the first time in a long while since they had talked like this, since his brother had left himself so open in front of him. Talking about their anxieties to one another was a territory neither of them had set a foot on for a long time. Probably, Uther thought, since their mother had died and Uther had to start the intense schooling to succeed his father. Both those events had happened in short span of time, leaving behind a lost little boy struggling to cope with his solicitudes. Ever since the boy had done so, up till today; with varying success as Uther mused.

Yes, it had been a first step.

* * *

So this has been the first real chapter of my fire emblem story, I hope you all liked it. First of all I want to say that the credits for any spelling/grammar mistakes go to Microsoft as the word-spelling check is my only beta. If someone wants to change that I'll gladly take the offer.

I know there hasn't been any interaction between Lyn and Florina worth mentioning in this chapter, but I will make this story shoujo ai, so please stay tuned . There will appear other pairings as well, cause this is meant to be a long story, the main focus however shall be on Lyn/Florina. I don't want to rush things and let their relationship build up slowly and plausible, so be patient with me.

the next chapter si already started though I can't say when it'll be finished. Depends on my school work, ideas, how I like the outcome and other things.

I think that's all for now. So bye till next time and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
